


Sweetheart

by sobefarrington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: Mary Reunites with the Impala





	

**Author's Note:**

> just my take on the scene in 12.01 when Mary sees the Impala for the first time in thirty years.

Mary followed her son and his angel friend up the steps and into the garage.   
She had to admit to herself after the fact that she didn’t think much about what kind of car Dean might drive. With so many other things weighing on her mind she wasn’t putting forethought into any situation that might arise, but sure as the sun above she had never thought to see her sweetheart. 

 

She walked towards the black beast as she recalled John’s initial purchase of her. So upset Mary had been, that he had come home with that boat instead of the camper van they had agreed on. Yes John eventually talked her into its good points and he had seemed really keen on it when he showed it to her. So excited for the friend whom he met at the dealership that talked him into it. At the end of the day John was happy with it, and Mary couldn’t deny him that happiness. The Chevy they kept. After all, it did take her away from the life she’d been living just as the camper van was supposed it.

 

Mary touched the hood of the vehicle, gently pressing the pads of her fingers to the paint, feeling the hum of electricity rush up her arm, winding around her shoulder and finding its way to her heart. As though a piece of her husband was still with their family car after all this time. 

 

She called out to her sweetheart, saying hello to her for the first time in thirty three years. She looked the car she grew to love over, running her fingers up the hood of the car, letting the electricity flow thorough her, bringing with it the memories.

 

 

The road trip they took before getting married. How the car got them through when they didn’t have a home to call their own. How it never really managed to break down during their ownership of it. How comfortable and convenient the bench seating had been, especially the night they conceived their first born during a rainy night back from an ELO concert.

 

Mary’s eyes lit up thinking about Strange Magic in the back seat of the Impala. She smirked as she thought of John against the moonlight.

 

She never noticed Dean watching her face as she recalled those memories. She barely heard him announce he was ready to roll. Next thing she knew she was sitting in the seat she’d always occupied with her son behind the wheel, an angel in the back seat and her heart still stuck in the seventies.


End file.
